Buffy 1 Slayer
by xKatherinexPiercex
Summary: As the name suggests. Along with strategy and tactics for Resident Evil 5. Also, the story on Buffy 1 Slayer.


**Campaign: **

**Weapons easy access:**

What I recommend, is to (if you're a seasoned player or novice) start in the 5-3 level. In whichever difficulty you believe you could excel in. Even Amateur would suffice, as it will give you the ability to access far more weapons, rather than leaving you high and dry with the M92F only.

**Characters:**

I _don't _like playing as guys in video games. So, this is for _you _who feel the same. You must play as Chris, that is of course if you want to start your own campaign. I would just join a game, of someone on the same level as you- who is hosting as Chris to be Sheva.

**Emblems: **

I would look up a strategy guide. I know where all of the emblems are, but it would be far too tricky for me to simply post/describe them as it would be near impossible.

**Treasures:**

Do your best to hunt these down, as they are instrumental to the 'These Belong in a Museum' trophy.

**Wesker: **

Fight or flight. You pick, in the 5-3 scenario. Inflicting damage, when you get him vulnerable is X,X,B,A,AX (xbox) Square, Square, Circle, X, XCircle (play station) Magnums always do the best amount of damage to him. (Ensure he cannot see you, as he will not be able to dodge what he can't see. He will be too busy attacking your partner, and gloating about you wasting his time)

**Jill Valentine (Brainwashed):**

Do not shoot her. Unless with Grenade launcher, Flash/Nitrogen rounds. Carry Flash Grenades, for when she climbs walls shoot/throw one, it will make her fall (no harm comes to Ms. Valentine) she may be damage resistant to a few shots, but do not risk killing her. A magnum would suffice for the device on her chest, as well. Fire a shot, as your partner holds her, (x, or square depending on system) and she gets thrown, then try to 'Remove Device' while she is on the ground.

**Excella: **

Rocket launcher = instant death. But if you want that 'S' rank, you need to endure a bit of fighting, and 'kill' those little blobs that fall off of her. Then you can finish her, while racking up kills allowing for an 'S'

**Mercenaries:**

My strategy has always been to be Jill Valentine (BSAA/Battle Suit variant), grab all timers, and begin killing. Do not shoot to kill, I would use the shoot to the knee, head grab for additional 5 seconds. Also, fire machine gun in rapid succession to ensure they fall, double knee drop (which can, and often will ensure the death's of x2 majini) kill the chicken. It is the last enemy, often as people forget it. Flash= instant kill on it.

**Sub Mercenaries Bosses:**

Executioner: Grenades. Never stay still as it swings it's axe. Pull out your weapon with most stopping power. If choosing between combo, and killing it- combo. The Px4 (Jill Valentine BSAA) one shot to the head= death.

Red Executioner: Same as above, try to get your partner to help in killing it.

Chainsaw: When hearing it laugh, move, or flash grenade. Strongest weapon, aim for the head.

Reaper: Unpredictable enemy. Keep room between it- and you. Aim for the heart, at the correct time. Be sure to kill it- or run if you cannot. Your partner will likely kill it.

Big Man Majini: Easy to kill. Shoot it's legs, if you hit it (Jill Valentine) Round house, Reverse Roundhouse, resulting in your partner able to do their finishing kill tactic on it. Or, if they hit it to you, (Jill Valentine) Cartwheel kick it. This will do the most damage.

**Mercenaries Reunion: **

Excella Gionne, Sheva Business. (Business has worked best, her pistol takes x2 shots to kill _any _majini) save the Executioners for last, if wanting a large combo. That is the secret for Reunion, and high scores- on Public Assembly.

**Lost In Nightmares: **

Not everytime, but usually someone will host. (I usually do Jill Valentine) run through the level, shooting score stars. One on the chandelier, have to go on the walkway, on the left side. There will be another one on the window sill (try to aim) also, in grabbing the password. (Stab that one) if you don't have a good partner, just try to cover them as much as possible. (Dining Hall) Weapon on top. Grab it. (Jill Valentine) shoot the score star- top right. The Grandfather clock has a score star- stab it. (Wooden Doors) stab them down. (Jill Valentine) the room under the stairs- grab the herb, shoot the score star on the ceiling. Go to the top, grab ammo/ herb. Play the piano (Jill Valentine) Moonlight Sonata... I remember the last time I played this...' You think you can still play it? (Chris Redfield) You mean right now? I dunno... it's been a while (Jill Valentine) hit the correct buttons, grab the emblem. Move on, pick the lock (Make your partner wait by the fire place.) Shoot any score stars you find, moving to the back room pick up the grenades. Ammo. Weapons. Password. Go back to the room (Jill Valentine) unlocked, make the hidden wall fall down by using the computer. **Shoot the score star before entering **grab the crank in the wall safe. Shoot the lock on the door- smash the vases for ammo. Your partner will pull the switch, releasing you. Be weary of guardians. Make it follow you, into the room you are currently in.**It will not attack, do the taunt your character uses. **(Jill Valentine) *whistle* (Chris Redfield) C'mon c'mon. Kill it. Move on, use the crank unlock the door, turn and shoot score star on lantern. Both go through door. 'What is_that _smell?' (Jill Valentine) say 'wait' to partner, pull out frag. Throw in jail cell to left, killing rats. Pick up score stars, smashing boxes/barrels continue. Shoot any score stars you find. Kill guardians. Progress through, conserving as much ammo as possible. Grab key, **optional**: lock partner in cage, jump down. Guardian will be attracted to them. Shoot it in the eye, until it dies. Unlcok the door, with the key (the bars will lift) go to the next room. Either 2, or 1 guardian will come. Kill it. Grab the pieces from chests. (Jill Valentine) gets thrown up to collect the last one. 'I'm fine... but I lost most of my gear' (Jill Valentine) Smash the boxes, first aid spray- flash grenade. There are boxes scattered- outside after killing the guardian (search the chest above) for the crank. Lure it underneath, kill it. (careful partner doesn't kill you) grab the flash- while no guardian is present. Take care of the rest of guardians, how you please. Placing emblems into the hole after each demise (I usually wait until the end before I do) Killing two guardians in one trap = score star. Progress up the ladder, grabbing first aid spray (by second corpse with weapon) make sure both of you have pistols. Stab the score star back near the steps. Progress to Wesker. Evade and dodge him, grabbing ammo from the book shelves. When he flashes with black **try your hardest to dodge, as you can do a finishing kill attack. **(Mislabeled 'flip kick' as it's Jill Valentine's Cartwheel kick) or if he gets down on his knees.. x, x, b, a, ax. square, square, circle, x, xcircle. 'Are you trying to make me _angry_!?' (Albert Wesker) cutscene begins, end of Lost of Nightmares.

**Desperate Escape: **

Jill Valentine. With AI switch to attack mode, progress to the best of your abilities searching for weapons and such. (This one doesn't so much merit a guide, as it is pretty straight forward)

**Versus:**

Another thing to add (which is by my standards) never be a male in this game. Albert Wesker may have 'super speed' but it is at a loss of health. Can be countered. And easily punished by opponents. Chris and Wesker are significantly slower, and weaker than Sheva/Jill (despite what is claimed. Wesker's strongest attack is the Cobra strike. *not finishing kill* Jill Valentine's being the double kick, which inflicts 2/3 health damage.)

**Wesker Opponent**:

These people tend not to be good. In Slayers they will often single out those they believe to be 'weaker' than they and hence the 'noob' I myself have been in this position as (Jill Battlesuit/BSAA) punishing them for mistakes. Shoot when they either; Auto reload (do it in front of you) or miss. Shot gun x2 = dying or dead. Dependant on health, or how close. If not close enough, it will discount the dying mode. Their finisher the 'Ghost Butterfly' can be countered. It is slow, and if you heal your partner they can get away. But, be weary- it can hit you instead of the intended victim.

**Chris Opponent**:

Tend to be as sure of themselves, and arrogant as the Wesker's. They taunt, prematurely. Usually are STARS only grenade/magnum. Easily countered, as they continue to shoot- I run toward them, it will stun them too. Usually giving your partner enough time to kill them. Chris' haymayker too can be countered (BE CAREFUL it can be hard to do so. They automatically do it. And of course, you need something to 'x' or 'square' command to jump or evade them. Hopping a fence would work. They may hit you, but it won't put you into the dying state. Just loss of all health. Run and heal.)

**Sheva Opponent**:

Second fastest runner, behind Jill. Sheva's attacks are strong- but not on par with Jill Valentine's. She can be quite crafty and a little harder to 'chew' than the other competitors. Punish her, for making mistakes. Such as, misfiring, pulling out the wrong inventory. Ambush her, lead her to a trap (a well placed proximity does wonders)

**Jill Opponent**:

They are pretty sure of themselves. Jill runs fastest, has the fastest and strongest attacks. (Be weary of timers, she will roundhouse/ punish you even into dying state for that mistake) a fire grenade will stop them- temporarily enough to take them out. Jill's work in tandem. Separate from partner, and take them out.

**Versus Tactics**:

Quick Launch: Also known as 'quick rocketing' aim. At anything, practice this skill. Aim at any target, press the (right of four on xbox. That little d-pad press the right one **quickly** and fire button. It will shoot it quick. Practice if it fires normal. It will fire quicker if you are quick)

Better competitor: Go into options. Aiming speed: Fastest (my type I use is B)

Punish people: When caught by a Majini (shotgun, or whatever weapon you have) plus quickly press 'B' or 'Circle' it does plenty if not enough damage for dying/dead.

Black Widow: Like the name suggests.. when an opponent is dying in front of you. Let them bleed out. Lure the partner, wait for them to come, quickly press the button to activate the killing blow, it will hit one or both. Do as many times as possible. Shooting the opponent if they resort to resucitation. If they try to burn them, shoot them first.

Weapons: Figure out weapon spawns. Grenades (I always go for fires, everyone does) They will even call you 'noob' and 'fire whore' for using which they themselves will try to get.

Sore Losers: Laugh at them. Hate mail back. Who cares? You won.

Partners: Get a good partner, on par and on your skill level. Be sure to kick some ass- 'Give 'em hell!' -Carla Radames

From one seasoned Resident Evil Veteran to another new, or player trying to better their skills. Kick some ass. Do some good! AND with this skill guide, make me proud! -Misty Day

I got a review, I can get banned for this 'not being a story' whomever thought it wouldn't be a story? I have to elaborate on how I came to _know _these things, of course. It all started, a few years ago when I- bought it while making a deal with my step-father.

Downloaded it, onto my xbox I was a Buffy The Vampire Slayer fanatic. I named my gamer tag Buffy 1 Slayer. At first, all I'd played was campaign- I started off in 5-3. Played as Sheva, with a random partner. Met someone else, got golden eggs. His name was Cloud Strifex93

Who was MarkTheCreat0r whom is a major douche. Yes, Youtube videos are of me. But I was an adolescent teenager with no discipline and hated losing in Resident Evil. Sue me. Anyhow, how I acquired most of my skill- I did Mercenaries. A lot.

I was Jill BSAA my best score being 700,350. I got it with a random Wesker STARS player I'd been playing with. Upon stumbling on DLC's I downloaded Lost In Nightmares, Desperate Escape, Versus and Mercenaries Reunion. I was a novice (little better than average) when I began versus.

I learnt from my best friend (was back then) xSweetxStacy how to quick turn. Having been introduced to- and too impatient to learn it from her. She and I quit being friends before I learnt quick turning. Brian Swift13 was the one to teach me- and became my new best friend in her stead.

Hurricane5592 was a mutual friend between Stacy and I. She called Stacy 'Sweetie' and we became easy friends, she was a Battle Suit main for Slayers and such. Me being competitive- I adopted the Battle Suit into my Team Slayers agenda, often switching off Wesker STARS to her.

Hurricane and I were no longer friends, after meeting MrsZombieQueen. I was civil at least, in meeting her of course, she defeated myself and Hurricane in Team Slayer (pissed me off lots) and a fight broke out. (I started it...) Zombie and I have always had on/off relationship (friendship! Haha)

So I suppose I traded Hurricane for MrsZombieQueen. I lost Zombie and somewhere along the way, I met DarkChild who took her place. Stacy and Zombie became friends, and a duo. Zombie replaced me by Stacy's side. (I wasn't that good, but was a _sort _of partner to Stacy)

Gradually, I rose from the ranks. Learning weapon spawns, special tactics. Like the Black Widow, Quick Launch... etc. My greatest victories were in defeating those of many who began to hate me in Resident Evil 5 (I have/had lots of enemies on there still.)

E1itexPr0digy I defeated him with MrsZombieQueen/Lil Mishka. Elite took pride in his comboing, also in gloating against me. But of course, I was Buffy- I didn't want to lose and being taunted... gave me all that edge I could need to win.

Our combo, was 170 (with player killing) we beat him, I even teamed up with his partner MadnessxHero (another who hated me, but turned out to be a friend) Doom370 was a douche. Too much testosterone. He believed he was god incarnate in Resident Evil.

He acted like the Queen of Sheeva. But I- was a Summers girl back then, I fought him 1-1 beating him in fair combat. He whined and bitched about me 'using rockets to kill executioners' when all he ever went for were executioners. CrystalxRose was a friend of Stacy's who became the next Zombie for her.

Zombie and I reunited, burying the hatchet once more. I'd been significantly better in my skill. As I could stand on my own, without having to hide with her. I no longer discarded (yes I did that. Because frankly; I sucked back then.) Brian was gone- I deleted him. Stacy re-added me.

Crystal disappeared, as Stacy deleted her. We fought many people, Zombie and I became partners really. Even defeating such big shots as Stacy, NicoleDino and real RE veterans. (Mind you, both of us weren't at our prime. Just above most if not half the roster.)

Another fight, I got rid of them both. Brian was back, and that's when I got it. My skill finally branched out as he and I became partners. SpirantxRogue (whom I met back in the times of Hurricane5592) became my friend as well. There are far too many friendships for me to recount.

Though I can tell you- I ran out of people who hated me for a time. Having added everyone that hated me, though things ended with most of them. I'm still friends with Brian/Zombie. Buffy changed from Buffy to lXenaPrincessl, HellGirlxAiEnma, xSakuraSyaoranx, Alice Gehabich, DestroyerZoey, Kaleidoscope699

I was a lot of people. Zoey was from Halo/Left 4 Dead. Kaleidoscope was from Halo 3 only. I forged lots of friendships through Halo 3, though gained some stalkers/people who wanted me to date them. People from there were shocked how I turned from 'sweet' to 'nasty' (They met Buffy.)

No longer Zoey, they no longer liked me- really either. So we went our separate ways, as I became the very nasty queen in Resident Evil. xMisakiAyuzawax was born, as she 'gained her heart' back. Rather odd I speak third person I know, but that's me.

I learnt a lot of discipline, especially from MrsZombieQueen who taught me to hold my tongue more often and quit saying such unforgivable things. That is to say- she didn't not let me run my mouth back then... just.. help me choose what not to and what to say.

I'm grateful to people like her, who did my justice and helped me grow up from the arrogant little shit I used to be. We only reinforced our friendship a week ago. Aidan/Brian agreed to try again, now that we're all older and a lot less immature.

So. That's my story. From 'Buffy 1 Slut' 'Buffy the bitch' 'Alice Dummabich', and so on and so forth. *shrug* Judge if you want. But, I don't care anymore. I closed down Buffy. She's not who I am, but who I was. And if people still hate me from my time as her. Who cares?


End file.
